OS : Le passé ne peut être changé mais l'avenir si
by Arsho
Summary: Voici un OS avec EXO ! C'est difficile de vous donnez un résumer sans spoiler l'histoire alors je me contenterais de dire qu'il y a du sexe, de l'amour, de l'amitié et du soutiens ! Et surtout du sexe ! Haha ! ChanBaek / XiuHan


-Han~ Baekhyun~ Plus vite~ Soupira ChanYeol

Baekhyun leva les yeux vers ChanYeol et enfonça un peu plus le sexe du rouquin dans sa bouche, faisant vibrer de plaisir le plus jeune. ChanYeol était assis dans le fond du lit, le dos posé contre le dossier du lit, sa chemise était ouverte laissant apparaître ses abdos bien dessinés, son pantalon était quelque part sur le sol de la chambre et son boxer était légèrement baissé. Baekhyun quant à lui était allongé entre ses jambes et ne portait que son boxer. ChanYeol glissa sa main dans la chevelure du blondinet et appuya sur son crâne pour le forcer à enfoncer un peu plus son sexe en lui. Baekhyun fit une moue de mécontentement et attrapa le poignet de ChanYeol pour retirer sa main, il se retira et se redressa, il plongea son regard dans les yeux brûlant de désir de ChanYeol et gonfla ses joues.

-Ne fais pas ça ou j'arrête ! Grogna Baekhyun

-Désolé Baekhyun… Mais… J'ai besoin de plus pour me sentir mieux… Souffla t-il

Baekhyun fit une petite moue et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard brûlant de son amant. ChanYeol étouffa un léger ricanement et posa sa main sur la joue du blondinet, la faisant glisser jusqu'à son menton. Il força Baekhyun à relever la tête et se pencha sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se laissant entièrement envahir par le plaisir ressentit par le baiser. ChanYeol coupa le baiser et poussa Baekhyun en arrière, il exerça une telle force que le blondinet se retrouva rapidement sur le dos avec le rouquin au dessus de lui.

-Ne bouge pas… Souffla sensuellement ChanYeol

-Hein ?

ChanYeol se redressa, il retira sa chemise et descendit du lit, il se dirigea vers son armoire au fond de la chambre, il leva les bras afin d'attraper une petite boite cachée sur le dessus du meuble. Baekhyun se redressa et regarda rapidement le dos de ChanYeol d'un air perdu.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas encore faire ? Demanda hésitant Baekhyun

-Tu vas voir…

ChanYeol tourna rapidement la tête vers Baekhyun et lui fit un sourire empli par sa perversité, procurant des frissons au blondinet. Il sortit plusieurs choses de la boite que Baekhyun ne pu voir, puis il remit la boite à sa place. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et posa ce qu'il tenait derrière lui puis il appuya avec sa main droite sur le torse de Baekhyun pour le refaire tomber en arrière et se repositionna au dessus de lui. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et attrapa le foulard qu'il avait posé derrière lui, il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Baekhyun et se redressa en l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Une fois assis l'un contre l'autre ChanYeol coupa le baiser.

-Fermes les yeux… Souffla t-il toujours avec cette même voix sensuelle

Baekhyun s'exécuta sans un mot, ChanYeol posa le foulard sur les yeux du blondinet puis fit une boucle bien serrée derrière son crâne. Baekhyun soupira et posa ses mains au niveau de ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante

-Tu vas voir… Tu vas aimer… Souffla ChanYeol

Baekhyun lâcha un soupire d'aise et posa ses mains sur le torse de ChanYeol. Le rouquin posa sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun et la glissa jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, le plus petit lâcha un nouveau soupire d'aise. ChanYeol guida son amant pour l'allonger sur le ventre, il se mit derrière lui et glissa sa main sur son bas ventre, il releva le bassin du blondinet et se lécha la lèvre inférieure à la vue qu'il avait sur l'intimité du blondinet. Baekhyun posa sa tête dans les oreillers et tremblota en anticipant ce qu'il allait se passer. ChanYeol n'allait tout de même pas le pénétrer sans même l'avoir préparé un minimum ?! ChanYeol glissa sa main de libre sur le boxer de Baekhyun et le retira d'un coup sec, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses genoux, puis il caressa la fesse droite de Baekhyun et se pencha pour faire glisser sa langue sur sa fesse.

-Han~ Channie~ Qu'est ce que tu fais~ Fit Baekhyun surpris par le geste du plus jeune

ChanYeol n'écouta pas Baekhyun et continua sa route pour arriver au niveau de son anneau de chair, il y fit glisser sa langue arrachant un léger cri de surprise au blondinet.

-Han~ Channie~ Arrêtes~

ChanYeol fronça un sourcil, les plaintes de Baekhyun commençaient à l'agacer. Il se retira et se pencha sur son dos, frottant son sexe à celui du blondinet qui lâcha un nouveau soupire.

-Chut~ Profite juste~Souffla t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle possible

-Hum~

Il reprit sa position et refit entrer sa langue dans l'anneau de chair du blondinet, en l'entendant soupirer il glissa la main qu'il avait sur son bas ventre jusqu'à son sexe et le prit en main, il fit des mouvements de va et vient au rythme de ses mouvements de langue.

-Han~ Chan… Nie…

ChanYeol exerça une légère pression sur le gland de son sexe arrachant un cri de plaisir au blondinet. Il retira sa langue et fit un sourire des plus satisfait. Il retira sa main de son sexe et se lécha de nouveau la lèvre, il se pencha sur le dos de Baekhyun et glissa sa langue dans sa nuque procurant un frisson au plus âgé. ChanYeol se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir à côté de Baekhyun, il glissa sa main sur le torse du blondinet et le tira vers lui pour le faire tomber contre son torse.

-Chan… Nie…

-Chut~

ChanYeol glissa sa main dans la chevelure du blondinet puis il attrapa sa main droite et la tira d'un seul coup pour le redresser, il posa la main de Baekhyun dans sa propre nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Le blondinet referma sa main dans la nuque de ChanYeol et passa la seconde sur ses omoplates. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et sans couper le baiser il attrapa son dernier « jouet », il s'agissait d'une chaîne de petites billes noires devenant de plus en plus grosse. Il prit en main l'extrémité de la chaîne, au niveau de la plus petite bille, puis glissa en premier son doigt dans l'anneau de chair de Baekhyun avant d'y faire glisser la première bille. Baekhyun lâcha un gémissement de surprise et de malaise en sentant une drôle de sensation glisser entre ses fesses. ChanYeol accentua son sourire et en fit pénétrer une seconde, Baekhyun referma ses mains dans la nuque et l'omoplate de ChanYeol faisant doucement entrer ses longs ongles dans la peau du plus jeune qui lâcha un soupire d'aise.

-Chan… Nie… Qu'est… Ce… Que… C'est… Fit Baekhyun tremblotant

-Un jouet… Tu vas voir tu vas aimer… Répondit d'un ton taquin ChanYeol

-Han~ C'est désagré… Baekhyun se coupa et lâcha un nouveau gémissement quand ChanYeol fit pénétrer la troisième bille

-Tais toi et concentre toi sur les sensations… Chuchota ChanYeol

Baekhyun enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans la chair de ChanYeol et posa son front dans le creux de son cou, cette sensation était des plus étranges de plus avec les yeux bandés il avait l'impression de la sentir encore plus fort. Il se crispa en sentant une quatrième bille le pénétrer. Il sentit la chaîne bouger en lui, lui arrachant des soupires de plaisir, ChanYeol reprit son sourire satisfait en constatant que Baekhyun avait fait ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, il entra une cinquième bille et se pencha vers l'oreille du blondinet pour souffler dans le creux de celle-ci.

-C'est bien… Alors tu aimes ? Demanda t-il d'un voix des plus sexy aux yeux de Baekhyun

-Han~ Oui~ Bouges la plus~ Gémit Baekhyun

ChanYeol s'exécuta et fit bouger la chaîne de droite à gauche, puis il fit sortir et re-rentrer la cinquième bille arrachant de plus en plus de soupir d'aise à Baekhyun. Afin d'amplifier son plaisir, ChanYeol glissa sa main de libre sur le torse de Baekhyun et prit son sexe en main afin de faire quelques mouvements de va et vient. Puis il se pencha légèrement et vit la joue de Baekhyun se rougir. Il se mordit le coin de sa lèvre inférieure et poussa Baekhyun d'un seul coup, sans même le prévenir pour l'allonger sur le dos. Il se remit au dessus de lui et tout en l'embrassant fougueusement il fit entrer la sixième et dernière bille qui fit crier Baekhyun coupant un bref instant le baiser. ChanYeol mordit légèrement la lèvre de Baekhyun par le désir qui l'envahissait. Il coupa le baiser et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue comme pour se faire pardonner de sa morsure. Puis il se pencha sur le torse de Baekhyun et prit ses boutons de chair entre ses dents faisant crier de nouveau Baekhyun. ChanYeol baissa les yeux et vit rapidement que le plus âgé n'allait plus tarder à jouir. Il se redressa d'un coup et regarda le visage enflammé du blondinet.

-Baekkie ? Fit-il d'une petite voix

-Han~Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps~ Si tu continues comme ça je vais…

-Non ! Coupa ChanYeol

ChanYeol retira d'un coup sec la chaîne faisant hurler Baekhyun, cri entre le plaisir, la douleur et la surprise du geste si rapide de son amant.

-Il est hors de question que ce soit ça qui te fasse jouir ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'offrir ce plaisir ! Je vais te faire hurler mon nom ! Fit ChanYeol en reprenant sa voix sensuelle et plus que sexy.

-Han~ Channie~

ChanYeol pénétra d'un cou sec Baekhyun le faisant hurler de plaisir, au moins la chaîne l'avait plus que préparé pour la pénétration des moins délicates de ChanYeol. Baekhyun se redressa légèrement par le coup de reins qu'il venait de recevoir. Le rouquin posa sa main droite sur la clavicule gauche de Baekhyun et le força à se rallonger, puis il prit ses cuisses entre ses mains et les caressa en commençant ses coups de reins rapide et fort dès le premier coup. Baekhyun hurlait de plaisir en sentant le sexe de ChanYeol se mouvoir de façon aussi sauvage en lui, de plus ayant toujours les yeux bandés il ressentait les sensations encore plus fort, il pouvait se concentrer encore plus sur le sexe de ChanYeol mais aussi sur la respiration et les soupirs d'aises que lâchait son amant. Baekhyun faisait tout pour ne pas jouir trop vite voulant absolument profiter encore plus de la relation avec ChanYeol, et puis le rouquin le lui avait dit il voulait l'entendre hurler son nom, alors il pouvait très bien résister jusqu'à l'orgasme. Heureusement pour lui ChanYeol toucha rapidement sa prostate, il n'eut besoin que de deux derniers coups tout deux touchant sa prostate pour se vider contre leurs deux torses en hurlant le nom de ChanYeol. Le rouquin fit un large sourire et se retira de Baekhyun, il s'assit entre ses jambes et soupira longuement pour reprendre son souffle. Il tendit le bras vers Baekhyun et glissa sa main dans sa nuque, il exerça une pression et le redressa pour le rapprocher de lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément en lui retirant enfin son foulard. Une fois le foulard retiré Baekhyun se jeta littéralement contre le torse de ChanYeol le faisant tomber sur le dos. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant et amplifia le baiser, ChanYeol ne pu retenir sa joie face à la réaction du blondinet et enroula ses bras autour de son dos. Baekhyun coupa le baiser au bout de quelques minutes et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur la taille de ChanYeol. Il plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et lui fit un timide sourire. ChanYeol baissa les yeux et regarda la substance blanche sur son torse et leva un sourcil, il posa son index au niveau de ses pectoraux et fit un signe à Baekhyun pour qu'il regarde son torse. Le blondinet se lécha la lèvre supérieure et se pencha sur le torse de ChanYeol pour faire glisser sa langue le long de son torse enlevant approximativement son propre sperme du corps de son amant. ChanYeol ferma un instant les yeux et profita pleinement des frissons qui le parcouraient sous le passage de la langue bien chaude de Baekhyun. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du plus âgé, celui-ci s'approcha à quatre pattes du visage du plus jeune.

-Et toi Channie ? Tu n'as pas jouie… Bredouilla t-il

-Tu n'as qu'à faire quelque chose… Chuchota t-il

Baekhyun fit un léger sourire et se pencha pour voir le sexe de ChanYeol, il descendit à son niveau en glissant ses doigts sur le corps de son amant. Il posa sa main sur son sexe et prit son gland entre ses dents arrachant un gémissement chez le plus jeune. Il glissa sa langue le long de sa verge et glissa sa langue sur ses bourses faisant de nouveau vibrer ChanYeol sous le plaisir, une chose que le plus jeune avait retenue de ses relations avec Baekhyun était qu'il était extrêmement habile avec sa langue. ChanYeol posa sa main sur ses yeux et soupira, il se redressa légèrement et attrapa le bras de Baekhyun pour le soulever et le plaquer contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lâcha Baekhyun

-Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça…

-Mais … Toi aussi tu dois prendre du plaisir… Marmonna Baekhyun

-Justement… Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir alors…

ChanYeol se coupa dans sa phrase et entoura les bras de Baekhyun autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il glissa ses mains de son dos à ses fesses, il écarta légèrement les fesses de Baekhyun et se pencha sur lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, pour le faire glisser le long de son sexe. Baekhyun se détacha du baiser de ChanYeol et lâcha un cri de plaisir.

-Chan…Nie…Han~ Pourquoi… Fit-il entre deux soupires d'aises

-Il n'y a qu'en toi que je peux jouir… Souffla sensuellement ChanYeol

-Han~

Baekhyun ne pu empêcher un sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur le sexe de ChanYeol. Le rouquin posa ses mains sur les hanches de Baekhyun et aida le plus âgé à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Au bout de quelques mouvements Baekhyun sentit que le sexe de ChanYeol était prêt à se vider à tout moment. Baekhyun regarda ChanYeol et fit un sourire taquin, il se crispa exerçant une pression autour du sexe de ChanYeol, le rouquin ne pu retenir un léger cri.

-Baekkie…

-Han~ Viens Channie~

ChanYeol se vida en Baekhyun en lâchant un gémissement de bien être, Baekhyun eu un nouvel orgasme en sentant une présence chaude entrer en lui et glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Il regarda ChanYeol et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber en arrière, il attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche et y enfouit son visage. ChanYeol reprit doucement son souffle et regarda le corps si frêle de Baekhyun en souriant. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Baekkie… Souffla ChanYeol

Le rouquin se leva et sortit du lit, il attrapa son boxer au bord du lit en l'enfila. Il se retourna vers Baekhyun en sentant la main du plus âgé agripper son poignet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ChanYeol

-Euh… Rien… Bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit Baekkie…

ChanYeol sourit à Baekhyun et ébouriffa rapidement ses cheveux, il se redressa et attrapa la couverture qu'il glissa sur le corps nu de Baekhyun. Puis il quitta la chambre et alla dans le salon, il y trouva son oreiller et sa couverture qui l'attendaient bien patiemment. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et posa la couverture sur lui avant de fermer les yeux et de partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Baekhyun soupira en voyant la porte se fermer et enroula la couverture autour de lui.

-Il ne reste jamais… Soupira t-il

MinSeok se réveilla difficilement, il sortit de sa chambre et soupira en voyant ChanYeol allongé dans le canapé, sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Luhan était la voisine de celle de Baekhyun, alors lui et Luhan avaient pris l'habitude de les entendre tout les deux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se levait le matin il retrouvait ChanYeol dans le canapé.

-Tu ne resteras donc jamais avec lui… Soupira MinSeok

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine où il y trouva Baekhyun assit touillant sa tasse de café en regardant tristement par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, Baekhyun sursauta et fit un léger sourire en voyant son Hyung. MinSeok s'installa face à lui et posa son coude sur la table afin de poser son visage dans la paume de sa main.

-Ca va ? Demanda t-il doucement

-Hum… Vous nous avez entendu ?

-Oui…

-Désolé…

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé … Il n'est pas resté avec toi cette nuit non plus…

-Non comme à chaque fois … Il repart toujours dormir dans le canapé… Après tout pourquoi resterait-il avec moi ? On n'est pas en couple …

-Ah… Tu ne trouves pas que ça commence à trop durer ?

-Trois mois… Soupira Baekhyun

-C'est long Baekhyun ! Tu devrais lui parler !

-Lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes !

-Je ne peux pas lui dire…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'aime pas ! Je suis fou de lui MinSeok Hyung mais ce n'est pas réciproque !

-Comment peux tu en être si sûr ?!

-S'il m'aimait il ferait comme Luhan avec toi ! Il prendrait soin de moi, et il ne partirait pas juste après avoir fini !

-Et s'il était comme toi ? Imagine qu'il t'aime mais qu'il ait peur de te le dire…

-Peur ?! Peur de quoi ?!

-De ce que toi tu as peur…

-Pff… Non… Je ne le crois pas…

Baekhyun regarda MinSeok, son Hyung approcha sa main et la posa sur le haut de la tête de Baekhyun, il lui fit une petite caresse pour le rassurer mais Baekhyun poussa sa main et se leva. Il le regarda avec des yeux humides et partit de la cuisine. MinSeok soupira et se frotta le front.

-Ca n'a que trop duré… Soupira t-il

Baekhyun entra dans le salon, il s'arrêta en voyant ChanYeol. Il s'approcha doucement du canapé et ramassa la couverture qui était au sol et la reposa doucement sur lui. « Imagine qu'il t'aime mais qu'il ait peur de te le dire… De ce que toi tu as peur… Non ça ne peut pas être possible… Moi j'ai peur de te perdre… Même si ce n'est que pour tes pulsions au moins dans ses moments là tu me prêtes de l'attention… Tu me touches, tu m'embrasses, tu me fais du bien, tu m'aime peut être au moins le temps que tu ai pu jouir… Mais si je te dis mes sentiments… Si tu me rejettes… Je n'aurais même plus ça… » Baekhyun soupira à ses pensées qui l'envahissaient soudainement, il caressa tendrement la joue de ChanYeol et ne pu empêcher une petite larme de couler sur sa joue.

Luhan entra dans le salon au même moment, il aperçu la larme et l'air nostalgique de Baekhyun. Il secoua doucement la tête et alla dans la cuisine retrouver MinSeok. En entrant il posa sa main sur l'épaule de MinSeok et la glissa sur ses clavicules, le plus âgé leva la tête et Luhan en profita pour lui voler un tendre baiser.

-Bien dormi Lu-Ge ?

-Oui et toi mon amour ?

-Pff…

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

MinSeok baissa la tête et soupira longuement, Luhan se décolla de lui et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la table. Il prit la main droite de MinSeok dans les siennes et se pencha pour le voir.

-MinSeok~ Tu m'explique… Reprit Luhan

-C'est à cause de Baekhyun et ChanYeol…

-Je m'en doutais… ChanYeol n'a pas dormi avec lui … Si seulement un de ses deux idiots pouvaient se bouger et avouer à l'autre ses sentiments… Grogna Luhan

-Baekhyun ne tiendra pas comme ça… Ca finira par lui faire trop mal… C'est bien beau de profiter du corps de celui qu'on aime mais on a aussi besoin de son cœur…

MinSeok soupira et rebaissa la tête, Luhan fit une petite moue de mécontentement. Il descendit de la table et s'agenouilla devant MinSeok, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et s'approcha de lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour on va faire quelque chose… Souffla gentiment Luhan

-Hein ?

-Je ne veux pas te revoir triste alors on va faire en sorte de débloquer la situation d'accord ?

-Hum… Merci Lu-Ge

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi… Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir…

Luhan se redressa et regarda le couloir menant au salon. Il s'y dirigea lentement et vit que ChanYeol dormait toujours, Baekhyun quant à lui n'était plus là il était sans doute parti prendre une douche. Il s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci, il croisa les bras et leva un sourcil en regardant le visage endormi du plus jeune.

-Pff… Comme ça on dirait un ange… Soupira t-il. Bon allez … DEBOUT !S'écria t-il en s'approchant de l'oreille de ChanYeol

Le rouquin ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna sur le dos, il regarda Luhan et lui fit un large sourire.

-Bon…Jour… Luhan Hyung… Fit-il doucement

-Pff… Allez réveille toi ! On doit parler tout les deux !

-Parler ? De quoi ?

-Lèves toi et tu verras…

Luhan se releva et repartit dans la cuisine pour y retrouver MinSeok. ChanYeol soupira et se redressa, il se leva et s'étira, la nuit avait été plus que courte mais elle avait été des plus délicieuse à son goût. Il rejoignit Luhan dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en le voyant lui et son autre Hyung assis à table donnant l'impression de vouloir discuter de choses sérieuses. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de Luhan, MinSeok glissa une tasse de café devant lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

-Bien dormi ChanYeol ? Demanda MinSeok

-Oui… De quoi voulez vous parler ?

-On a le temps tu sais… Fit doucement MinSeok

-Non on a plus le temps ! Fit Luhan. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Baekhyun ?! Demanda t-il directement

-Ca ne vous regarde pas… Souffla ChanYeol

-Si ! On n'est pas sourd et on a la grande chance d'être vos voisins de chambre ! Et disons que Baekhyun a une voix… Aigue… Râla Luhan

-Pff… On n'est pas les seuls à être bruyant !

-Le reproche ce n'est pas que vous fassiez l'amour… Commença MinSeok

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de reproche ! S'exclama ChanYeol

-ChanYeol… Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? Reprit MinSeok

-Pourquoi ?

-Répond juste ! Fit Luhan

-Non… Et alors ?

-Tu pense sincèrement que vous pourrez continuer comme ça tout les deux ? Demanda MinSeok

-Pourquoi on ne le pourrait pas ? Fit-il en prenant un air de chien battu

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Fit Luhan en reprenant son calme

-Pourtant… Bredouilla ChanYeol

-Pourtant tu te sens bien et satisfait quand tu lui fais l'amour… Fit MinSeok

-Hein ?! Euh … Bah… Oui… Répondit ChanYeol à la fois hésitant et surprit que son Hyung le comprenne

-Tu n'as pas peur que toi ou Baekhyun souffriez de cette situation ? Demanda Luhan

-Non… Baekhyun est comme moi… Il profite simplement du corps… C'est amplement suffisant comme relation…

-Tu es sûr ? Comment peux tu savoir qu'il ne souffre pas ? Demanda Luhan

-Il me l'aurait dit…

-On ne peut pas toujours tout dire… Parfois on a beaucoup trop peur des sentiments qu'on peut ressentir… Fit MinSeok

-Sentiment ? Haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hyung il n'y a pas de sentiments entre moi et Baekhyun ! On est différent de vous ! On fait l'amour car on a besoin de ce plaisir vous c'est par envie et amour…

-Sommes nous si différent… Chuchota MinSeok

-Alors Baekhyun ne t'aime pas ? Demanda Luhan

-Bien sûr que non ! Il me désire et rien de plus !

-Et toi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda MinSeok

-Euh… Non… Je le désire mais ce n'est pas de l'amour…

-Tu crois que le désire et l'amour sont si différent ? Après tout le plus souvent ils se complètent… Fit MinSeok

-On désire la personne qu'on aime… Ajouta Luhan

-Je vous dis que c'est différent ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça vous ! Après tout vous vous aimez…

-Hum… Crois moi ChanYeol vous allez finir par souffrir… On te dit ça pour éviter cette douleur… Vous devriez en parler… Vraiment parler… Expliqua MinSeok

-C'est gentil Hyung de t'inquiéter mais ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mourrons ! On est grand on peut se débrouiller tout seuls !

ChanYeol avala sa tasse de café et se leva, il fit un léger sourire à ses Hyungs avant de partir.

-Ah… Il ne veut rien entendre… Fit MinSeok

-Il ne le comprend pas encore…

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent … C'est bien trop douloureux…

-Je sais mon amour… Je sais… Fit Luhan en enroulant ses bras autour de MinSeok

ChanYeol alla dans la chambre et récupéra des affaires propres, il croisa Baekhyun qui sortait de la douche et en profita pour aller prendre la sienne. Une fois sous l'eau chaude il repensa à sa conversation avec ses Hyungs. Baekhyun ne pouvait l'aimer, ils sont si proches qu'il lui en aurait forcément parlé. Il ferma les yeux et repensa au jour où cette relation de sex-friend avait commencé.

-Tout ça à cause d'un fichu orage… Soupira ChanYeol

Il ferma le poing et frappa un carreau de la douche. Après tout il fallait bien admettre que si lui et Baekhyun ne s'étaient pas retrouvés enfermés seuls un soir d'orage ils n'auraient probablement jamais commencé cette relation. Puis comme on dirait de fil en aiguille une relation éphémère et remplie de sensualité et surtout de sexualité s'était crée entre eux. ChanYeol pouvait librement se laisser aller avec Baekhyun, le blondinet lui laissait absolument tout passer même ses jeux quelques peu pervers. Cependant avec la liberté que lui avait autorisé Baekhyun il allait parfois trop loin en se laissant complètement dominer par ce désir qui le brûlait dès qu'il frôlait à peine la peau de Baekhyun, alors il tentait de se faire pardonner pendant l'acte. Il pensait qu'en offrant l'orgasme au blondinet alors celui-ci lui pardonnerait.

-Souffrir… Non… Après tout ce n'est que du sexe… On ne peut pas en souffrir… Fit il en serrant un peu plus son poing.

-CHANYEOL ! SORS DE CETTE DOUCHE J'AIMERAIS BIEN AVOIR DE L'EAU CHAUDE POUR UNE FOIS ! Hurla Luhan en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

ChanYeol soupira et coupa l'eau, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha rapidement, il se lava les dents en regardant parfois la porte de la salle de bain en pensant que son Hyung était très certainement derrière à l'attendre. Il enfila son boxer, posa la serviette sur sa tête et prit ses vêtements. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva face à son Hyung qui tapait le sol du pied en râlant.

-Désolé Luhan Hyung je te laisse la place… Fit-il

-Pff… Douze à tirer sur l'eau chaude ce n'est pas terrible ! Faut avoir le moral pour avoir une douche chaude… Grogna Luhan

ChanYeol lui fit un timide sourire et se sauva en direction de sa chambre. MinSeok laissa un petit rire lui échapper en voyant la scène.

-Et ça t'amuse hein ? Fit Luhan

-Oui… On a l'habitude maintenant de prendre des douches pas très chaudes…

-Pff… Mais là on est dans les premiers alors l'eau va être bien chaude… Et tu sais quoi MinSeok ?

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a pas que l'eau qui est chaude là… Lança t-il en faisant un sourire taquin et dragueur.

-Haha ! Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Luhan leva ses sourcils et attrapa la main de son petit ami avant de l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. MinSeok continua à rigoler en se laissant entraîner par Luhan. Luhan referma la porte à clé derrière eux et se tourna vers MinSeok en souriant. Luhan posa ses mains sur les hanches de MinSeok et l'embrassa, il demanda rapidement l'accès à sa bouche et alla jouer avec la langue de son amour. MinSeok enroula ses bras autour du cou de Luhan et se laissa guider par le plus jeune qui le plaqua sans violence contre le mur de la salle de bain, puis Luhan glissa ses mains sur les fesses de MinSeok. MinSeok rouvrit les yeux et coupa le baiser, il sourit à Luhan et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retourner.

-Ne bouges pas… Deux minutes… Souffla MinSeok

Luhan resta perplexe mais fit ce que lui demandait son Hyung. MinSeok en profita pour se déshabiller rapidement et fila vers la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et ricana.

-Tu peux te retourner… Fit il

Luhan se retourna et vit les vêtements de MinSeok sur le sol, il leva la tête et vit son petit ami lui sourire en entrant rapidement dans la cabine de douche. Luhan se pencha légèrement pour regarder les fesses de MinSeok et sourit.

-C'est de la triche ça ! Lâcha t-il

-Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher… Et venir me rejoindre… Fit MinSeok en allumant le jet d'eau.

-Hum~ Comment résister…

Luhan se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et alla rejoindre MinSeok dans la douche. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta un instant en voyant les gouttes d'eau glisser le long du dos dénudé de son amour.

-Magnifique… Lâcha t-il involontairement

-De quoi ? Fit MinSeok en se tournant vers lui

-Toi… Fit il en s'approchant rapidement

Il posa sa main droite sur la hanche de MinSeok et l'embrassa fougueusement, il referma la porte de la douche avec sa main gauche qu'il plaça ensuite dans la nuque de MinSeok. MinSeok posa ses mains sur les omoplates de Luhan et caressa sensuellement son dos, Luhan frissonna sous le passage des doigts de son amour. Doucement Luhan poussa son amour contre le mur de la douche, MinSeok coupa le baiser et lâcha un léger soupir en sentant le carrelage gelé contre sa peau. Luhan pencha sa tête dans le cou de MinSeok et l'embrassa, le plus âgé soupira d'aise et referma un peu plus son attache dans le cou de Luhan pour le rapprocher de lui. Luhan glissa rapidement sa main droite sur la cuisse de MinSeok pour la faire glisser sur sa fesse, il entra rapidement un doigt en lui. MinSeok soupira et colla son front dans le creux du cou de Luhan

-Pas de besoin de me préparer… Souffla t-il

-Hein ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre… Alors fais vite…

-Eh bien mon amour… C'est moi qui étais chaud à la base… Rigola Luhan

-Ouais bah là c'est moi ! Alors dépêche toi !

Luhan calma son rire et se pencha sur MinSeok pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il retira donc sa main à la demande de son Hyung et la glissa sur sa cuisse, il la souleva légèrement et la posa contre son bassin, puis il glissa sa main gauche sur l'autre cuisse de MinSeok. MinSeok s'agrippa de toutes ses forces et se souleva le temps d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Luhan. Luhan posa ses mains sur les fesses de MinSeok et soupira d'aise en sentant le sexe de son amant se frotter contre lui.

-Dépêche toi… Souffla MinSeok

-Oui mon amour…

Luhan redressa MinSeok et le pénétra lentement.

-Plus vite ! Ordonna MinSeok

Luhan accentua son sourire et pénétra MinSeok en un coup de bassin suffisamment fort et rapide pour arracher un cri entre la douleur, de ne pas avoir été préparé, et le plaisir.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? S'inquiéta Luhan

MinSeok secoua sa tête de gauche à droite contre lui, Luhan fit une petite moue et souffla dans l'oreille de MinSeok qui releva la tête

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? Demanda Luhan en faisant une moue attristée

-….

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter… Tu es trop impatient…

-Désolé Lu-Ge… Marmonna MinSeok

-Ne dis pas ça…

Luhan approcha ses lèvres de celles de MinSeok et l'embrassa tendrement, il glissa sa main droite le long de la cuisse de MinSeok et la glissa sur son torse pour ensuite la poser sur son sexe, il fit de lent mouvement pour calmer et faire passer la douleur de MinSeok. Il ne bougea pratiquement pas son sexe en lui pour ne pas lui refaire mal et attendit que la douleur se calme pour continuer. Une fois MinSeok calmé il refit doucement ressortir son sexe pour le refaire rentrer mais beaucoup plus lentement, MinSeok lâcha plusieurs soupirs d'aises.

-Han~ Tu étais vraiment brûlant~ Souffla MinSeok

-Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça… Ricana Luhan

-Hum… Han~ Continue Lu-Ge~

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour…

Luhan continua ses lents et sensuels mouvements de bassin emportant MinSeok en pleine extase. Doucement Luhan décolla le dos de MinSeok et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, MinSeok retira sa main droite et la posa contre le mur, lorsque Luhan refit entrer son sexe plus profondément en lui MinSeok frappa le carreau de douche en soupirant de plaisir.

-Han~ Lu-Ge~ Plus Fort~ Supplia MinSeok

Luhan exécuta la demande de MinSeok et redonna un coup plus violent, MinSeok refrappa le carreau de douche mais malheureusement pour lui il frappa un peu plus bas et enclencha un bouton.

-Yah ! S'écria MinSeok

En frappant le carreau MinSeok appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher le système de massage avec les jets d'eau. Il reçu une dizaine de jets d'eau à puissance maximum dans son dos le faisant crier de surprise. Il s'agrippa plus fort à Luhan qui lui aussi fut perturbé par les jets d'eau et recula d'un coup se cognant contre l'autre extrémité de la douche. Il lâcha un soupir en sentant à son tour les carreaux gelés de la douche. Sans le vouloir il remonta ses mains dans le dos de MinSeok et exerça une pression qui fit rentrer son sexe rapidement et fortement en MinSeok qui lâcha un léger cri de bien être en sentant sa prostate de faire heurter par le sexe de Luhan. MinSeok glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Luhan et entremêla ses doigts à ses mèches de cheveux en soupirant.

-Han~ Lu-Ge… Encore~Je t'en supplie~

-Attend… Les jets d'eau…

-Laisse les… Lu-Ge~ Encore~

Luhan releva les yeux et embrassa fougueusement MinSeok, il se décolla du mur et pivota en plaquant MinSeok contre le mur à sa place il le pénétra plus violement et toucha de nouveau sa prostate faisant hurler MinSeok de plaisir qui se vida contre leurs deux torses. Luhan ne résista pas plus longtemps en sentant la nouvelles présence chaude couler sur son torse et sentant les fesses de MinSeok se resserrer contre son sexe il se vida également mais lui le fit en râlant. MinSeok se détacha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

-Merci Lu-Ge… Souffla t-il

Luhan grogna et appuya sur le bouton pour les jets de massage en le frappant de son poing.

-A cause de ces fichus jets de massage ça a été trop vite ! Râla t-il

MinSeok ricana et s'approcha de lui, il glissa ses mains sur les joues de Luhan et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi j'ai adoré… Et les jets d'eau c'était assez drôle ! Rigola MinSeok

-Pff… Tu parles… J'aurais pu mieux faire… Marmonna Luhan en gonflant ses joues

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr !

-Dans ce cas prouve le moi… Personne n'est réveillé… On peut bien profiter de la salle de bain encore…

-Hein ?

MinSeok se colla à Luhan et glissa sa main le long du sexe de Luhan pour le caresser sensuellement. Luhan frissonna à la caresse de son Hyung.

-Tu en veux encore ? Demanda Luhan

-Je ne dirais pas non…

-Avec plaisir mon amour… Fit il en souriant

-Je t'aime Lu-Ge…

-Moi aussi mon amour…

Luhan se pencha sur MinSeok et l'embrassa passionnément.

ChanYeol alla dans sa chambre et ne s'aperçu pas que Baekhyun était encore assit dans le lit, il se frotta le crâne avec sa serviette et commença à enfiler son pantalon, il s'emmêla les pinceaux et manqua de tomber, il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le lit en entendant le rire de Baekhyun.

-Eh bien Channie on ne tient plus debout ?! Rigola Baekhyun

-C'est ça rigole…

ChanYeol esquissa un sourire en entendant le rire de Baekhyun de si bon matin, il aimait le voir si heureux. Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noisette du blondinet.

-Eh bien Baekkie qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? Demanda ChanYeol

-Euh…

Baekhyun baissa légèrement les yeux en trouvant le visage du rouquin bien trop proche de lui, puis il sentit une légère vague de chaleur le parcourir en voyant le torse encore humide de ChanYeol, il pouvait parfaitement voir les gouttes glisser le long de ses abdos, une vue des plus sensuelle et des plus attirante à ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux et se releva d'un coup forçant ChanYeol à se pousser.

-Rien ! Fit il avant de s'enfuir vers la porte de la chambre.

Il attrapa la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit, avant de la passer il se retourna brièvement vers ChanYeol.

-On peut sortir cette après midi ? Demanda t-il

-Tout les deux ?

-Oui… Comme avant…

-Avec plaisir Baekkie ! S'exclama ChanYeol en lui offrant son plus beau sourire

Un léger sourire de satisfaction et de plaisir prit place sur le visage angélique du blondinet, il sourit en retour à ChanYeol et sortit finalement de la pièce.

Le reste de la matinée fila vite, ChanYeol resta deux bonnes heures à travailler sa composition puis en voyant l'heure du repas arriver il colla D.O. et l'aida à préparer le repas. Baekhyun quant à lui resta dans le canapé et pensa à l'après midi avec ChanYeol, depuis que leur « relation » avait commencé ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls comme avant.

En début d'après midi ils partirent comme prévu, ils commencèrent par aller faire un tour dans les rues de Séoul mais leur sortie n'était pas si agréable que ça, ils étaient constamment pris en photo où alors on leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, s'ils voulaient bien signer des autographes… Au final lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bâtiment de la SM ils décidèrent d'y rentrer, ils allèrent dans leur salle et s'écroulèrent dans le canapé en soufflant.

-Pff… C'est chiant on ne peut plus rien faire… Soupira Baekhyun

-Haha ! Oui ! Rigola ChanYeol

-Ca te fait rire toi ?!

-Bah je me disais juste que la prochaine fois on aura qu'à se déguiser !

-Se déguiser ?

-Ouais ! Je te voyais bien en petite blonde étrangère ! Rigola ChanYeol

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Et toi tu seras quoi ? Mon petit ami rouquin ?! Fit Baekhyun en souriant

-Bah…

Baekhyun se coupa net dans son rire et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. « Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?! »Pensa Baekhyun en fermant les yeux. ChanYeol regarda le blondinet et plissa les yeux, il se leva doucement et s'approcha du second canapé où était assit Baekhyun. Il se pencha sur Baekhyun et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet. Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux surpris du geste de ChanYeol et se recula pour se retrouver contre le rebord du canapé.

-Channie…

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'on passe un peu de temps tout les deux ? On est tranquille ici… Personne ne viendra nous gêner… On peut en profiter un peu non ?

Baekhyun avala sa salive et détourna les yeux de ChanYeol. Le rouquin monta dans le canapé et s'approcha de Baekhyun il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de Baekhyun en lui léchant la lèvre inférieure. Baekhyun lâcha un soupir mais laissa la langue de ChanYeol venir jouer avec la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de ChanYeol pour le maintenir dans cette position. ChanYeol se colla complètement contre Baekhyun et glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour les écarter et pouvoir se mettre entre ses jambes, Baekhyun enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de ChanYeol. Le rouquin se sentit comme tomber dans un piège que lui avait lancé le blondinet, il se retrouvait bloqué par ses bras et ses jambes qui l'empêchaient de faire certains gestes. Il coupa le baiser et regarda Baekhyun.

-Tu es bien collant… Chuchota t-il

-Tais toi et continue ! Ordonna Baekhyun

ChanYeol leva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire, la réaction de Baekhyun était loin de lui déplaire alors il reprit rapidement les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes et les dévora sensuellement. Il glissa une main sous le haut du blondinet, allant caresser le dos de son amant du bout de ses doigts gelés faisant frissonner le blondinet. Baekhyun retira sa main droite de la nuque de ChanYeol et attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à retirer sa main de son dos. ChanYeol se laissa faire, Baekhyun remit sa main à sa place, puis le rouquin glissa sa main au niveau de la ceinture du plus âgé et commença à glisser sa main sous son boxer mais Baekhyun souleva son bassin le collant à celui de ChanYeol l'empêchant de passer sa main. ChanYeol ne comprit pas le geste du blondinet. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et fit bouger son bassin pour le frotter contre celui de Baekhyun qui coupa le baiser pour lâcher un soupire.

-Pourquoi tu m'empêches de te toucher ? Demanda ChanYeol

-Je … Je voulais profiter du baiser…

-Hum… Et moi si j'ai envie de toi ?

-Désolé… Embrasses moi encore une fois et je te laisse faire ce que tu veux…

-Vraiment ? Mais si toi tu n'as pas envie je peux aussi arrêter … On peut très bien rentrer…

-Non ! Je… Je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux alors ne t'arrêtes pas…

-Hum…

Baekhyun baissa timidement les yeux, il ne voulait pas brusquer ChanYeol au risque de perdre ce peu de chose qu'il avait, il avait besoin de lui même si lui n'avait besoin que de son corps. ChanYeol regarda Baekhyun, il ressentit un pique dans le cœur mais soupira et reprit son baiser. Il attendit quelques secondes et senti les jambes de Baekhyun se détacher de lui. Il coupa le baiser et regarda en direction du sexe de Baekhyun, il se pencha et posa sa main au niveau de son sexe puis il fit un léger sourire et remonta sa main sur son torse remontant son haut au passage, il s'approcha de son torse et fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à ses clavicules s'arrêtant au passage sur ses boutons de chair pour les suçoter faisant gémir le blondinet.

Baekhyun ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sensations ressenties, puis une phrase de MinSeok lui revint en tête « Imagine qu'il t'aime mais qu'il ait peur de te le dire… Et s'il avait raison ? » Baekhyun rouvrit les yeux et regarda ChanYeol, il ressenti un pique au cœur et soupira. « Lui dire que je l'aime… Et si… Je prenais ce courage… » Baekhyun glissa sa main dans la chevelure de ChanYeol et la glissa dans sa nuque pour finir par la glisser sous son haut pour caresser ses omoplates.

-Je t'aime ChanYeol… Souffla Baekhyun

ChanYeol s'arrêta net et se figea l'espace d'une seconde, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Baekhyun.

-Hein ? Lâcha t-il

-Je ne désire pas que ton corps… Je t'aime… Reprit Baekhyun

-Non… Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Chuchota ChanYeol en commençant à paniquer

Il regarda de nouveau Baekhyun et se leva précipitamment.

-Non… C'est une blague c'est ça ? Fit ChanYeol

-Je t'aime…

ChanYeol sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, il se retourna et posa sa main au niveau de son cœur, il regarda Baekhyun et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de s'enfuir de la salle en courant. Baekhyun se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure et laissa passer un soupire.

-Je le savais…

Baekhyun ferma les yeux en se redressant et explosa en larme, laissant toute sa douleur et sa peine couler.

ChanYeol rentra en courant au dortoir, une fois rentré il s'arrêta dans le salon où se trouvait Luhan et MinSeok. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha pour retrouver son souffle.

-ChanYeol ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Luhan

-Tu ne devais pas être avec Baekhyun ? Ajouta MinSeok

ChanYeol se redressa et regarda ses Hyungs, Luhan et MinSeok se levèrent dans un sursaut et s'approchèrent en voyant les yeux rouges de ChanYeol.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Paniqua MinSeok

-Il ne peut pas…

-Hein ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de m'aimer ! Hurla ChanYeol

-Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?! S'écria Luhan en secouant ChanYeol

-Il n'a pas le droit de m'aimer… Répéta t-il plus calmement avant de fondre en larme devant ses Hyungs.

-Il… Il t'a dis ses sentiments ?! Fit MinSeok

-Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça…

MinSeok et Luhan se regardèrent paniqués.

-Il est où ?! Demanda MinSeok

-A la salle… Bredouilla ChanYeol

-MinSeok vas-y ! Retrouves le ! Je m'occupe de ChanYeol !

-Merci Lu-Ge…

MinSeok lâcha ChanYeol et attrapa les clés de voiture de Luhan, il descendit au parking et prit la voiture de son petit ami pour arriver le plus vite possible à la salle. Il monta les marches en courant et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, il vit Baekhyun assit, les genoux remontés au niveaux de son visage, dans le canapé. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit devant lui et posa sa main sur sa tête, Baekhyun se redressa et en reconnaissant son Hyung il se jeta contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et continua à pleurer, MinSeok glissa une main dans la chevelure du blondinet et caressa tendrement son dos avec l'autre pour le rassurer. Il attendit patiemment que Baekhyun se calme, une fois un peu mieux Baekhyun se redressa et se rassit devant MinSeok. MinSeok passa sa main sur ses joues et enleva comme il le pouvait les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues complètement humides.

-Baekhyun… J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute… Souffla MinSeok

-Non Hyung… Tu avais raison ça ne pouvait plus durer de toute façon…

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… J'avais espéré qu'en te demandant de faire ça vite ChanYeol aurait accepté ses propres sentiments…

-C'est moi qui avait raison Hyung… Il n'y avait pas de sentiments…

-Hum… Baekhyun … Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Hein ?

-Alors tu veux bien m'écouter ?

-Oui…

De son côté Luhan prit le bras de ChanYeol et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, il le fit s'asseoir dans le lit et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Arrête donc de pleurer… Fit Luhan

ChanYeol leva la tête vers Luhan et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour laisser quelques larmes couler puis il s'essuya rapidement les joues et s'empêcha de pleurer à nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Demanda Luhan

-Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ce n'est pas juste…

-Hein ?

-J'ai profité de lui, de sa gentillesse, il acceptait tout le temps quand j'avais envie de lui… Il ne me rejetait jamais… Il se laissait faire, même quand … Je… Disons quand j'utilisais des jouets… Je n'étais pas doux avec lui… Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme lui…

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Et répond moi sincèrement !

-Oui…

-Hum… Dis moi quand tu lui faisais l'amour c'était par pulsion ou par envie ?

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Est-ce que tu avais besoin de le faire ou est ce que tu en avais envie ?

-J'en avais envie… Dès que je le regarde j'ai envie de le toucher… Je voulais l'entendre crier mon nom, dans ces moments là je me sentais heureux car s'il ressentait ce plaisir c'était grâce à moi… Et puis… Je l'aimais alors …

-Alors comme on te disait ce matin tu le désirais …

-Moui…

-Dans ce cas dis moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec lui ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis que tu l'aimais aussi ?!

-Je ne peux pas… Je te l'ai dis… Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime…

-Enfin pourquoi ?!

-C'est injuste ! Je ne le mérite pas ! Je veux que Baekhyun soit heureux… J'ai si peur de ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire sur ce plan là…

-Alors tu penses que tu peux le satisfaire sexuellement mais pas que tu ne peux pas le rendre heureux ?

-Oui…

-Dans ce cas ChanYeol met toi une bonne baffe et regarde le !

-Hein ?

-Quand tu lui souris, quand tu lui parle il te dévore… s'il t'aime c'est pour une raison non ?! Il n'est pas tombé amoureux de toi juste parce que vous faites l'amour ensemble ! L'amour ce n'est pas physique, s'il t'aime c'est qu'il te veut et qu'il pense que tu peux le rendre heureux…

-Non… Ce n'est pas juste…

-Ah lala… Je vais te raconter une histoire ! Alors tu ouvres bien tes oreilles et tu écoute jusqu'au bout ! Compris ?!

-Euh oui…

Luhan et MinSeok commencèrent à raconter la même histoire chacun de leur côté.

« Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui était trainee dans une boite de musique très connue. Il rencontra un jeune homme très dragueur et coureur de jupon, il était beau talentueux et avait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine, un jour il croisa le regard de ce jeune homme et lui offrit un tendre sourire qui fit directement chavirer le cœur de notre pauvre adolescent. Rapidement ils firent connaissance et devinrent amis, mais un jour alors que son ami dragueur avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool il l'embrassa, puis il en demanda rapidement plus. L'adolescent était vraiment fou amoureux de lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'il oublie qu'ils étaient deux hommes et que d'habitude son genre était plutôt l'autre sexe. Cependant ceci n'eut pas grand effet, son ami lui avoua qu'il était bien plus désirable que toutes ses filles avec lesquelles il ait pu passer du temps. Au final ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, une nuit des plus chaude qu'ils aient pu passer. Puis son ami le rejeta en pensant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur car il avait trop bu, il décida donc de reprendre ses pratiques de dragues mais il comprit rapidement que les filles qu'il accostait ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet, il avait encore et toujours envie de son ami, il alla le voir et l'embrassa, prit par leurs pulsions respectives ils refirent l'amour. Rapidement une relation se créa entre eux, son ami devint accros à son corps et en voulait toujours plus, lui était beaucoup trop amouraché de lui pour le rejeter, et puis lui aussi le désirait, il aimait ses relations éphémères. Pendant quatre mois ils continuèrent cette relation puis on leur dit enfin qu'ils étaient sélectionnés dans un groupe, que celui-ci se diviserait en deux sous groupes, un partirait en Chine tandis que l'autre resterait en Corée. »

-MinSeok Hyung… C'est quoi ton histoire ? Fit Baekhyun en voyant MinSeok marquer une courte pause.

-C'est mon histoire Baekhyun… Tu nous as peut être toujours connus amoureux Luhan et moi mais notre histoire n'est pas toute rose…

-Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour Luhan Hyung ?

-Oui… Mais ce n'était pas réciproque… Pas au début…

« MinSeok pria pour faire partit du groupe qui resterait en Corée, comme Luhan, son amant, était chinois il savait qu'il partirait mais il voyait là une façon de s'échapper de cette relation cependant malheureusement pour lui il fut sélectionné pour le sous groupe en Chine. Il ne pu refuser et partit avec Luhan et les autres, leur relation continua durant deux mois, mais cela devenait de plus en plus invivable pour lui, il ne supportait plus être l'objet des désirs et des pulsions sexuelles de Luhan. Lui l'aimait mais le sentiment n'était probablement pas réciproque. Lorsqu'il lui avoua ses sentiments Luhan se sauva, laissant MinSeok dans son désespoir, tandis que MinSeok noyait son chagrin dans les bras de son ami JongDae, Luhan lui était déjà dans un bar a draguer la première fille qui accepterait de coucher avec lui. Durant un mois Luhan et MinSeok ne se parlèrent plus, ils reprirent la vie qu'ils avaient laissé de côté quand ils avaient commencé leur relation. Luhan sortit même avec la fille qu'il avait draguée le soir où MinSeok lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il ne l'aimait pas mais de cette façon il sortait de sa relation avec MinSeok. MinSeok quant à lui resta la plupart du temps avec JongDae et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour oublier et voulait à tout prix laisser ses sentiments pour Luhan là où tout avait commencé. Cependant cette situation agaçait Luhan, puis un jour il vit JongDae prendre MinSeok dans ses bras de façon suspecte, cela l'énerva au plus au point et il frappa JongDae, en se laissant complètement envahir par ce qu'il avait ressentit, cette jalousie, cette envie d'être à sa place et de serrer MinSeok contre lui. MinSeok rembarra Luhan et s'occupa de son ami, en se calmant Luhan comprit que si JongDae avait été si tactile c'est parce qu'il avait appelé sa mère et que celle-ci lui manquait énormément. Il s'excusa auprès de lui et décida de parler à MinSeok, il lui avoua qu'il avait été « con » et aveugle de ne s'être jamais rendu compte à quel point il était heureux quand il savait qu'il pouvait prendre MinSeok dans ses bras et pouvait l'embrasser. Cependant MinSeok le rembarra de nouveau en lui disant qu'à présent il était libre, qu'il avait oublié, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Luhan sentit son cœur se briser quand MinSeok lui sourit et ajouta « mais tu es différent maintenant… Qui sais je pourrais peut être tomber amoureux de toi Lu-Ge » C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, pourquoi ? En tout cas Luhan prit ce surnom comme une seconde chance et se ressaisit, maintenant il allait devoir conquérir son cœur en tant que Lu-Ge. »

-Et comme tu peux le constater j'ai réussi à le regagner son cœur… Fit tendrement Luhan en finissant son récit. Mais tu sais ça n'a pas été facile… C'est dur de réparer le cœur de quelqu'un, en plus j'ai attendu longtemps et je l'ai fais énormément souffrir… ChanYeol si tu l'aime vraiment n'attend pas un mois pour lui dire… Je sais que tu t'en veux, j'étais comme toi, à ma façon je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime car il était bien trop bien pour un mec aussi con que moi… Mais maintenant je suis heureux d'être avec lui et je peux te dire que je ne le laisserais plus jamais seul et je ne le laisserais plus jamais être triste ! C'était ma promesse… Qu'il ne pleurerait plus… Tant que je suis là… Ne fait pas comme moi ChanYeol… Il faut protéger la plus belle chose qu'on ait… Et cette chose c'est l'amour et le bonheur que l'on peut ressentir avec la personne qui nous rend fou, et qui fait bien ce qu'elle veut de notre cœur…

Luhan posa sa main sur l'épaule de ChanYeol et lui fit un tendre sourire, il se leva et le laissa seul dans la chambre.

-Tu comprends Baekhyun ? Pourquoi je voulais que tu lui parles rapidement… Six mois… C'était trop long… Soupira MinSeok

-Tu as beaucoup souffert MinSeok Hyung…

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert… Tu sais je crois sincèrement qu'il t'aime mais soit il est comme Luhan il ne s'en rend pas compte, soit il se rejette quelque chose…

Baekhyun soupira et retourna se blottir contre MinSeok.

Baekhyun et MinSeok rentrèrent une heure plus tard, en rentrant ils trouvèrent les autres membres dans le salon à jouer et discuter dans la bonne humeur. Luhan quant à lui était dans la cuisine et attendait le retour de MinSeok, ChanYeol n'avait toujours pas quitté la chambre du couple. En voyant Baekhyun avec les yeux rouges D.O. se leva et alla le voir. Baekhyun lui fit un léger sourire et le rassura, puis il partit se coucher dans sa chambre. MinSeok remarqua que Luhan n'était pas dans le salon alors il alla voir dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte et remarqua à la silhouette qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son petit ami alors il referma la porte et alla dans la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce il trouva son petit ami assit à la table avec un air pensif. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca ne va pas Lu-Ge ? Demanda MinSeok

-Pff… Cette histoire me déprime un peu… J'ai l'impression de nous voir tout les deux… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils souffrent comme nous…

-Tu as parlé à ChanYeol ? Qu'est ce qu'il ressent lui ?

-Assis toi… Je vais t'expliquer…

MinSeok s'installa en face de Luhan puis il lui expliqua la situation, MinSeok se remplissait doucement d'espoir, il voulait que cette situation s'arrange au plus vite, Baekhyun et ChanYeol méritaient bien d'être heureux.

Pendant le reste de la journée Baekhyun ne quitta pas sa chambre, il en sortit uniquement pour le dîner, ChanYeol quant à lui sortit de la chambre de Luhan et MinSeok uniquement pour se rendre sur le balcon et y resta le reste du temps, D.O. lui apporta une assiette mais il n'y toucha pas.

Le soir ChanYeol regarda Baekhyun se diriger vers leur chambre, MinSeok et Luhan le remarquèrent et décidèrent de retourner lui parler.

-ChanYeol… Ca va ? Demanda MinSeok en voyant l'air déprimé du plus jeune

-Hum…

-Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis ? Fit Luhan

-Oui…

-Tu sais ChanYeol si tu l'aime tu le mérites… Fit gentiment MinSeok

-Hein ?

-Lu-Ge m'a expliqué… Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir de ce qui s'est passé…

-Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir utilisé… Il m'aimait lui… Ca devait lui faire si mal quand je … Ah….

-Toi aussi tu l'aimes… Alors tu devais souffrir aussi… Non ? Fit MinSeok

-Oui mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler avec lui… Je lui ais sûrement fais du mal alors que je ne le voulais pas… Et puis c'est vrai que même moi… Je voulais l'avoir pour moi, j'ai souvent eu envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais mais j'avais trop peur… Et je crois que j'avais encore plus peur que se soit réciproque… Car si lui aussi m'aimait qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Avec tout ce qu'on a fait… Comment je pourrais devenir un bon petit ami maintenant ?

Luhan et MinSeok se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un sourire complice

-Tu es déjà trop accro à lui pour le perdre… Tu ne penses pas ? Fit MinSeok

-Regarde nous… Tu connais notre histoire maintenant… Tu trouves qu'on ne forme pas un beau couple ? Ajouta Luhan

-Ah si Hyung… On peut tous voir que vous vous aimez vraiment tout les deux…

-Eh bien justement… Vous aussi on pourra le voir bien plus vite que tu ne le penses… Fit Luhan

-Vas le voir ChanYeol…

-Et je fais quoi ? Je lui dis quoi ? J'ai peur…

-Tu trouveras quoi faire… Tu le connais et tu l'aimes alors tu sauras quoi faire… Rassura MinSeok

ChanYeol tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et regarda en direction de la chambre. Il se mordit l'intérieure de la lèvre et se dirigea d'un pas lent et décidé vers la porte. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Baekhyun était allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos au rouquin, et étouffait encore quelques larmes.

-Baekkie… Tournes toi s'il te plaît… Chuchota ChanYeol

Baekhyun lâcha un soupire et se redressa, il se tourna lentement vers ChanYeol mais en le voyant il sentit un nouveau pique se serrer dans son cœur. Il remonta ses genoux à hauteur de son visage et enroula ses bras autour.

-Je… Pardonne moi Baekkie… Souffla ChanYeol.

Baekhyun relâcha ses bras et releva la tête, il sentit une sorte de colère mêlée à sa tristesse l'envahir, l'expression que lui présentait ChanYeol le dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

-Hein ? Et de quoi ? Tu veux que je te pardonne quoi ? Que tu m'ais utilisé pour tes pulsions ? Que je ne t'ai servis que pour ça mais maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ?! Si c'est pour ça alors ne me demande pas de te pardonner ! S'énerva Baekhyun

Il laissa sa rage l'envahir et se déverser contre ChanYeol, le rouquin resta silencieux, il sentit son cœur se déchirer en constatant qu'il l'avait réellement fait souffrir, et puis en entendant Baekhyun se vider ainsi il comprit que lui aussi ressentait ses petites douleurs, enfin de compte lui aussi avait toujours voulu lui faire l'amour par amour et non par pulsion. ChanYeol se mordilla la lèvre en entendant la voix de Baekhyun trembler puis il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le beau visage de son amour devenir humide sous le passage de ses larmes. ChanYeol tendit le bras et glissa rapidement sa main dans sa nuque puis il se rapprocha rapidement de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet. Baekhyun écarquilla les yeux et repoussa ChanYeol. Le rouquin posa son front sur celui de Baekhyun et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette du blondinet.

-Je t'aime Baekhyun… Pardonne moi de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt… Je t'ai toujours aimé… C'est pour ça que j'avais tant envie de toi… Que je voulais que ce soit moi qui te fasse connaître l'orgasme… Je t'aime… Je suis désolé…

Baekhyun sentit son cœur se réchauffer instantanément, il poussa ChanYeol en arrière et le fit tomber sur les fesses puis il se jeta contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et prit ses lèvres en otage pour un baiser plein de fougue et de passion. ChanYeol ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras dans le dos de Baekhyun et le serra contre lui. ChanYeol coupa le baiser et laissa une larme de joie lui échapper, ne pouvant et ne voulant plus retenir ses sentiments. Baekhyun fit un large sourire à son amant et se redressa légèrement pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur son front.

-Il va falloir te faire pardonner… Chuchota Baekhyun

-Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes… Fit ChanYeol en souriant

Baekhyun accentua son sourire et reprit le baiser, ChanYeol le fit doucement basculer en arrière, Baekhyun écarta naturellement les jambes pour laisser ChanYeol s'y installer. Le rouquin s'installa au dessus de lui mais ne voulu pas briser leur baiser qui lui semblait bien plus intense que tout les autres qu'ils aient pu se faire depuis ces trois derniers mois. Baekhyun glissa ses mains sur ses omoplates et resserra ses doigts sur son haut. ChanYeol coupa finalement le baiser et fit un sourire à Baekhyun, il se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou pour y laisser de nombreux doux baisers. Baekhyun glissa ses mains le long du dos de ChanYeol et glissa ses mains sous son haut pour aller caresser la peau de son amant. ChanYeol tira également sur le haut de Baekhyun pour dévoiler son torse et retourna embrasser la moindre partie de son torse. Baekhyun sentit les lèvres humides et douces de ChanYeol se poser délicatement à plusieurs reprises sur son torse et laissait des soupirs de plaisir lui échapper, depuis leur toute première fois ChanYeol n'avait jamais été si doux et si lent pendant ses caresses. Baekhyun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que le rouquin faisait cela pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Baekhyun attrapa le t-shirt de ChanYeol et le fit glisser le long de son dos pour le lui retirer, ChanYeol du se couper pendant ses baisers le temps de retirer son haut, puis il en profita pour retirer celui du blondinet dans la même lenteur. Une fois tout deux torses nus ChanYeol reprit ses lèvres entre celles de Baekhyun et le refit s'allonger, il frotta son torse à celui du blondinet leur procurant à tout deux des frissons des plus agréables. Baekhyun reprit ses caresses dans le dos de ChanYeol et une fois le rouquin décollé de lui il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse et le caressa en ne quittant pas ChanYeol des yeux une seconde. Il le dévorait du regard tandis que ChanYeol descendit vers la ceinture de Baekhyun, il la retira lentement et fit glisser son pantalon suivit de son boxer le long de ses jambes caressant au passage ses cuisses. Une fois entièrement nue ChanYeol s'arrêta et contempla le corps de Baekhyun.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Baekhyun un peu perdu

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais … Tu es vraiment beau Baekkie… Fit il avec un sourire d'ange

Les joues du blondinet devinrent rouge écarlates, ChanYeol étouffa un ricanement face à la réaction du blondinet et se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser. Baekhyun profita du baiser et de la proximité avec ChanYeol pour aller desserrer à son tour la ceinture du rouquin. Alors qu'il commençait à tirer sur le pantalon de ChanYeol le rouquin attrapa son poignet et l'empêcha de continuer. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Baekhyun et entremêla leurs doigts pour resserrer les siens et posa leurs mains liées l'une à l'autre sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de Baekhyun. Baekhyun posa sa deuxième main dans le dos de ChanYeol et décida de ne pas la bouger, enfin de compte lui non plus ne voulait pas accélérer les choses, du moins pas ce soir. ChanYeol coupa le baiser après quelques minutes à bout de souffle et déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de Baekhyun avant de se redresser. Baekhyun se redressa également et s'assit face à ChanYeol. Il posa sa main sur le boxer de ChanYeol et le regarda en souriant, ChanYeol se posa sur ses genoux et Baekhyun tira sur son boxer et son pantalon, puis il se rassit sur les fesses et retira complètement le reste de ses vêtements et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Baekhyun pour le coller contre son torse. Baekhyun esquissa un sourire et glissa ses mains dans le dos de ChanYeol en fermant doucement les yeux, sentant la peau de son amant sous sa joue et suivant le rythme de ses respirations et bercé par les battements de cœur du rouquin. Il se décolla de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ChanYeol le refit basculer en arrière et s'allongea à côté de lui. Baekhyun se tourna vers ChanYeol et glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe pour le caresser, ChanYeol quant à lui glissa sa main sur la taille de Baekhyun et la fit doucement s'approcher de ses fesses, il les caressa lentement et fit doucement entrer un doigt dans son anneau de chair, Baekhyun lâcha un soupire d'aise, voyant l'effet qu'il provoquait en Baekhyun il entra rapidement un second doigts, puis il entendit un ricanement venant du blondinet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda curieux ChanYeol

-A croire que je ne me suis pas encore remis de cette nuit… Rigola Baekhyun

ChanYeol ne pu empêcher un rire et lui souffla un « Tu es bête » avant de faire bouger ses doigts en Baekhyun pour ne pas lui faire de mal pendant sa pénétration. Leurs deux souffles s'entremêlèrent et s'accélérèrent, les caresses de Baekhyun étaient douces et agréables et la préparation de ChanYeol lente et délicate. ChanYeol retira ses doigts et embrassa rapidement Baekhyun avant de le retourner pour coller son dos à son propre torse. Puis il se redressa légèrement et passa son bras gauche au dessus de Baekhyun pour poser sa main près de son torse, Baekhyun releva la tête et la tourna vers ChanYeol en lui souriant, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais cela lui était complètement égal, il avait simplement envie de rester aussi proche de lui et continuer à sentir sa peau se frotter de cette façon contre la sienne, ressentant la chaleur de son corps comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. ChanYeol glissa sa main droite sous la cuisse gauche de Baekhyun et souleva doucement sa jambe, puis il glissa sa propre jambe entre celles de Baekhyun frôlant légèrement le sexe du blondinet au passage. Baekhyun sourit à ChanYeol en sentant sa jambe passer entre les siennes, ChanYeol répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa passionnément, il en profita pour se placer correctement et fit doucement entrer son sexe en Baekhyun qui coupa le baiser le temps de lâcher un petit cri. Mais ChanYeol reprit rapidement les lèvres de son amour entre les siennes, il fit de doux et lent mouvement de bassin, Baekhyun n'avait jamais ressentit autant de douceur de la part de ChanYeol, sa lenteur perturbait Baekhyun qui était habitué à la rapidité et au côté plus sauvage de ChanYeol. Et il devait bien admettre que cette part de ChanYeol lui plaisait durant leur relation mais cette lenteur et cette délicatesse n'était pas des plus déplaisante non plus, au contraire il avait l'impression de réellement ne faire qu'un avec ChanYeol. Le rouquin accéléra doucement ses coups de reins pour procurer plus de plaisir au blondinet, Baekhyun coupa le baiser et posa son visage dans les oreillers ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur le baiser tellement le plaisir que lui offrait ChanYeol l'envahissait. Le rouquin sourit en entendant les preuves de bien être de son amant, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou et lui chuchota mille mots d'amours, Baekhyun n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme déclaration, il entendait la déclaration de celui qu'il aimait dans un chuchotement des plus sensuels et profitait à la fois du bien être amoureux et corporel. ChanYeol ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les joues enflammées de Baekhyun mais aussi en voyant le sexe du plus âgé frétiller sous le plaisir. Alors qu'il embrassa l'épaule de Baekhyun il donna un coup de reins quelque peu plus violent et frappa en plein dans la prostate faisant hurler Baekhyun de plaisir.

-Han~Chan… Nie… Encore~ Là~ Bredouilla Baekhyun

ChanYeol sourit au blondinet et en prenant ses lèvres contre les siennes il redonna un coup similaire. Baekhyun lâcha un nouveau cri et plongea son regard dans celui de ChanYeol, puis il demanda l'accès à sa bouche et amplifia ainsi le baiser l'enflammant par leur amour. ChanYeol redonna un coup de rein qui fut le coup de grâce pour Baekhyun qui se déversa contre son propre torse, ChanYeol se vida également en lui en sentant une pression chaude et agréable autour de son sexe. Ils coupèrent le baiser et ChanYeol se retira de Baekhyun, le blondinet resta allongé et souffla rapidement en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. ChanYeol regarda la porte et soudain la vue du canapé avec ses affaires lui revint à l'esprit. Il regarda rapidement Baekhyun et soupira en pensant que celui-ci n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'il reste alors il commença à se redresser pour sortir du lit mais alors qu'il était assit au bord pour se mettre debout Baekhyun attrapa son poignet attirant son attention.

-Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ? Demanda Baekhyun à bout de souffle

-Oui…

-Reste… Dors avec moi…

ChanYeol fit un large sourire au blondinet et s'allongea en face de lui, Baekhyun se colla à son torse et soupira de bien être.

-Ne pars plus jamais… Reste pour toujours comme ça… Avec moi… Fit doucement Baekhyun

-Oui…

ChanYeol ferma ses bras autour de Baekhyun et laissa une larme de joie couler le long de sa joue.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu me demande ça… Je t'aime Baekkie… Souffla ChanYeol

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Alors ne t'échappe plus…

-Promis… Merci …

-De quoi ?

-Merci de m'aimer Byun Baekhyun…

Baekhyun esquissa un sourire mais se décolla légèrement de son torse en entendant la voix du plus jeune trembler. Il se redressa et regarda le visage de ChanYeol illuminé par son sourire mais surtout briller par ses larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Il n'y a que toi qui pourrais pleurer dans cette situation… Ricana Baekhyun

-Je sais… Désolé… Fit ChanYeol en laissant de nombreuses larmes perler son visage.

-Merci d'être toi Park ChanYeol… Fit Baekhyun en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du rouquin pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Comme à son habitude MinSeok se réveilla le premier, il alla donc dans la cuisine. En passant par le salon il s'arrêta et esquissa un large sourire, Luhan se leva quelques minutes après MinSeok en sortant de la chambre il vit son petit ami figé dans le salon en regardant apparemment le canapé, il soupira en pensant que ChanYeol y était. Mais en s'approchant il remarqua qu'il était vide. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de MinSeok et posa son menton sur son épaule en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Bah tu pleures mon amour ?! Lâcha t-il surprit

-Je suis tellement content… Ils n'auront pas fait la même bêtise que nous… Fit il en essuyant rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue

-Oui… Je suis désolé mon amour… Si seulement je pouvais remonter dans le temps et changer ce que je t'ai fait subir… Soupira Luhan

-Non Lu-Ge… Je ne veux pas changer le passé… Même si on a beaucoup souffert aujourd'hui on est heureux… Et si ça ne nous était jamais arrivé on n'aurait jamais pu les aider tout les deux alors… Je me sens satisfait…

-Tu es trop gentil… Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime…

-Haha ! Moi aussi je t'aime Lu-Ge… Fit il en tournant la tête vers Luhan

Luhan embrassa tendrement et amoureusement MinSeok en se collant un peu plus à lui. La douleur ressentie ne disparaîtra jamais mais l'amour qu'ils avaient à présent aurait-il été si fort s'ils n'avaient pas passé toutes ses souffrances et ses épreuves ? Ca, personne ne le saura jamais… Après tout on ne refait pas le passé, on ne peut qu'améliorer notre présent et embellir notre avenir.


End file.
